Breaks Blue
by Lukitan
Summary: I refuse to believe that anyone deserves to live through that much pain and then just die! Destiny gave me this power for a reason, and I'm going to find out how to save her without sacrificing Arcadia Bay... no matter the consequences.
1. A Leap

A/N: I beat the game a week ago... now I have the sickness and don't want it to end. So to vent some of that frusteration, I write this. I definitely am a Pricefield shipper, with no regrets. ;0;...

...

...

It seems that the more I came upon the majestic tornado, the less fazed I was by it.

What is wrong with me? Can't I get it right?

The dread and misery was becoming more frustration and anger. This was changing me in ways that I could only barely acknowledge now.

No, there had to be a way.

It was the only path I could give any thought to.

Between the death of the good but troubled people of Arcadia Bay, or of her... No! This couldn't possibly be the only decisions I have!

I had to refuse it.

Somehow, as I shared what should have- could have- been the last embrace of her slim comforting arms- something had enveloped us.

Time stood still, and it was just me and her.

Did I even have a choice? Was destiny being so cruel to me, as to say I could have a chance to save her- save them all- and then pull it away just as quickly? Why? Why me- why us?

"Psh- really Max? You really thought you could save them all?" In the distance of our embrace, the shadow of myself snorted in amusement that turned to laughter, "It doesn't work like that, and you know it." She said sharply, coldly twisting the knife into my back.

I clenched my eyes shut, the cold tears of the sky still tickling my skin though still in time. I held her, wishing to just be engulfed and disappear in her embrace. No, not her. I couldn't let her go, not after everything that's happened.

"It's only been one week. Do you really think you even know her anymore?"

I can't listen to her. She doesn't know her like I-

"I am YOU. Of course I know."

I shook my head slightly. This was worse than anything I could imagine. Being stuck between two of the hardest decisions fate could throw- and having myself ridicule me. Jeez- you seriously are off the rocker Max...

But I glance to the side, looking to her. She's still there- she's still alive and well. Or as well as you could be with a giant tornado about to sweep you up into oblivion.

"Are you just going to stand there and try to live in this second forever?"

"Can I...?"

"Jeez, stop acting like a sad little puppy. So much for Super Max. I figured you'd be an adult by now... with all the different timelines and scenarios you've torn and failed through- just wake up! Don't you get it? Life isn't just sunshine and rainbows- pirates and fantasies- it's brutal. You CAN'T save everyone!"

Don't you think I know that? My sadness swelled to anger. These people helped me through my week of constant rewind. I couldn't give them just a second, and then throw them away.

Let alone her. Chloe... almost half her life was nothing but pain and longing for her father- for Rachel- for... me. And I... I had failed her! I ran off to Seattle, got swept up with new friends, new hobbies-

"Boohoo Max. So you're guilty, put up with it. Stop whining. It IS your fault. You should have been there for her when she needed you most. But you can't change that."

Can't I? ...

...

A silence falls between us.

My grip on Chloe loosens as I feel almost a relief.

"Of course you can't. You don't have a photo. And being cute isn't going to change that."

That passing thought again. Like the fluttering butterfly who seemed almost like a warning from the first day of this crazy fucked up world.

"I can go back in time. I can alter realities. A photo really isn't my biggest concern." A pathetic laugh trails off from the last word. No, my concern is Chloe and Arcadia Bay. There's a reason I was given this power and since the answer is still up in the air- I REFUSE to just let things end this way!

I hold her warm, but firmly. I can't let her go. I won't. Chloe, you didn't deserve any of this. You lost too much. And I'm partly to blame.

"This is crazy Max! You- you need to stop!" She cried out to me, her voice seeming to fade into a stand still.

Chloe...

Agh-! Aaahh! Damn it! That pain... no- it makes sense... I... this pain... is it working?

I almost lose my footing, but Chloe holds me.

That day... I remember it...

"What? Y-You're just- leaving?"

I-it's her- Chloe.

"I don't want to..." I murmur under my breath. I stop myself before I can finish the sentence. It could be exciting in Seattle. Damn, it found it's way out... only, more quiet than I remember.

"I-I know but... we were supposed to go together Max! This is just... Max? Max! You're bleeding!"

Everything went white, for only a second. Until I see her- it's her. Chloe..

"Chloe...?" I ask, feeling as though my head was stories above my body a second ago, "Ugh.." I stumble back but Chloe grabs me.

"Max- oh god! Mom!" She shouts as her words get fuzzy. I glance up, seeing her. I-I did it? Am I... going crazy? ... Her blue... it's gone...

I laugh a little under my breath. Of course... she didn't dye it yet...

"Max, why are you laughing...?" She says in confused desperate panic.

"Chloe what's- oh Max..!" Joyce comes into the room, as there's nothing.

Nothing.

But...

I did it...

...

...

...

..

.

"...ld be waking up any minute..." A woman's voice. Should I even open my eyes...? What if I don't like what I see?

Only barely, I lift my lashes and see a blinding white. A hospital. As though on cue, the same sterilized air hits my nostrils that had when I met Kate. Hospitals always creepily smelled the same.

Kate... Kate... for some reason her name throbbed forward into my mind.

I groan slightly. The headache was back, but not as bad as before. No, definitely not.

"Maxine?! Is she okay?" Mom. She sounds so worried... wait, Mom?

I tried to look at her, but the pain shot through my head again.

"... she's never had these migraines before..." She seemed distressed.

"Mom..." I mutter quietly.

I felt her take my hand, "Yes- dear, it's me..." She says in relief. Did she not expect me to be able to talk to her...?

There's a silence as I feel it. That feeling I felt when... I would stop time. Oh god, no...

I hesitantly open my eyes as everything is blindingly white. Then it dims as I can see her, my Mom. She seems... different. And Dad, he's here too... and... I remember that jacket. He wore that the day we were... leaving.

I want to jump up out of bed. But I can't. I feel too... weak. Instead I wobble back and forth to sit up right. Mom, Dad, the doctor... they were all still... and then...

There's a rush as they seem to leap forward in time. Oh god, what's happening? I should have known everything wouldn't be perfect...

I quickly sink into my covers. It they're moving forward, then I can't seem like I sat up in half a second!

"Are you okay, Honey?"

"I-I think so..." I murmur nervously. I can't mess this up... and after what happened, jumping back in time doesn't seem like a good idea.

She sighs in relief as Dad steps forward with a smile.

"You really had us worried Max..." He says, as I notice his eyes to be slightly red. Was he crying...?

Wait, we didn't leave today... so... I already changed something. Jeez, I didn't actually expect it to work...

"Maxine?" My mom asked from beside me, probably wondering why I was staring into space.

"She needs rest, we should probably give her some space..." Dad said in the background.

Come on thoughts, recover...! We have to think this through... grrh..! My head is throbbing whenever I try to think. This is...

"We'll be right outside if you need us." I hear Dad say as I look to them and nod slightly. The doctor is talking to them. A leap forward again. Jeez, this is crazy. Did I do.. too much?

Maybe things just need... time to settle down.

I wince at even the mention of time. I wonder where Chloe-

"Maaaax!" I hear quick footsteps and look up to see the blob that is Chloe shoot forward and glomp me, "Max! Max! Maaaax!"

I groan slightly as I try to return the hug. For some reason it feels like my head is heavier than it should be.

"I was so worried!" Chloe's joy shifts quickly to sadness as she whimpers slightly, "You were bleeding globs, like from a horror flick- you know?- it was hella fucking nuts!"

"Chloe!" Joyce says in disapproval in the background. But I'm too absorbed in Chloe's face and voice, and just... being. She's here, she's okay. And not only that, none of the crap that went down before has happened. Not yet, at least...

"Sorry- it's just, you're okay..." Chloe's quick words shift to relief, "Jeez, and right after you drop a bomb on me too!" That sadness, relief, turn to anger. Damn Chloe, I haven't gotten a chance to say a thing.

"I..." I trail off as Chloe sits beside me. She looks to me, as I meet her eyes. She seems conflicted with herself, as I find myself feeling similar. But not for the same reasons...

"Max, sorry to unleash Chloe on you like that. I should have known she'd jump you the second she saw you awake." Joyce says coming toward the bed, "Chloe's just been crazy with worry, I thought she might sneak out and broke in here just to see if you were alright if I didn't take her today..."

Chloe looks to her mom, trying to hide her blush of embarrassment from me, "Foiled yet again..." She mutters coyly, "Thanks a lot Mom." She looks to me smiling cheekily to hide her nervousness, "Anyway, any idea when the mad crooks are gonna set you free?"

"I think I heard something about letting me go today..." I muttered as though the memory just settled in my head. Things were definitely going nuts right now.

"Great! And before you get any ideas of running to Paradise without me, we have some serious things to talk about the moment you're let loose..." She says in a lighthearted tone, though I knew she was more than serious.

I swallow the lump in my throat. There's no way out of this, not that I'd ever imagine being out of her sights again.

"Aye aye sir."

...

..

.

I look to the sky as I leave the hospital with Mom and Dad.

This is nuts.

I can't stop thinking. About everything. And my migraines are gone, at least for the moment. But it's probably the meds...

I managed to go back 5 WHOLE YEARS. Fucking NUTS!

But this is horrible... right? I mean, usually this sort of scenario never leads to anything good, in movies. I've basically screwed with reality in such a way that could probably lead to more than just a colossal tornado... You're officially going to bring the end of the world, Max.

Time to make the Vortex Club before Nathan or Victoria comprehend it.

Ha! Not...

I watch the scenery change as the car rolls by. We're heading home. Well... my home before we went to Seattle. Seattle... oh god, how am I going to get out of going to Seattle?

Really? You want to change THAT much for Chloe? Jeez, why don't you just kiss your future good bye.

No, but we- erh, I mean I could just continue school here... and just grow up with Chloe! And leave everything I had in Seattle in the pa- ... erh, other reality. Gosh this is bonkers.

"..so we'll be looking into heading to Seattle in a couple weeks instead."

I manage to catch. I hope he wasn't talking to me that whole time. I was too busy contemplating the reality and fate of my best friend and the universe.

"Did you hear your father, Maxine?" Mom says. Ugh, it's Max, Mom.

"Max, remember she likes that name now." Dad reminds her for the millionth time. She just scoffs a bit but I'm not too worried about that.

"Dad..." I mutter, "I don't really want to go..." I say as there's a silence in the car.

"I know... Max. And I'm sorry, but we think this is the best for you."

Okay Max, there's no turning back now. This could make or break you. Well- Chloe...

"I can't just leave everything I know behind...! I love this place! And what about Chloe? She's my best friend! And she's... going through a lot!" I say looking to the rear view mirror to my dad, who seems rather surprised by my outburst.

"W-well... Max... you seemed so excited before..." I hate putting Dad on the spot like this... we usually joke about never having teenage drama issues.

"We're going Maxi... Max. It will be great for you. You have a better future in Seattle, and we've already made arrangements." Mom seemed less patient with me. Ugh, she's the hardest person to argue with sometimes- not that I really want to argue... but, this is all happening for a reason.

I can't go to Seattle... we're in this deep, you have to at least TRY Max!

"I like my school here. And I can practice photography here while having plenty of passion in my shots, because I have stories and reasons for my pictures here. How can I have that there? I don't know anything there... and I don't have my friends there..."

"You'll make new friends. And there's many more interesting locations for pictures there. It's much more green and luxurious." Mom says. Jeez, I'm not getting anywhere...

"I don't want to go..." I stress, sounding more upset. This journey is really making me feel like I'm hopeless, despite having time altering powers, "I don't want to leave Chloe... she's my best friend. I can't just ditch her like that...! She needs someone here for her..."

Those images. Seeing her die over and over. Having to rewind and redo everything just to let her free of that destiny. Living through the storm where she DID die... I was so desperate, trying to get to Warren just to turn it all back again. This is really starting to- no... it HAS, gotten to me.

The water works start up. Oh jeez Max, don't do that. God Chloe, if you only knew what was going through my head right now. But this is... only the beginning of your pain. William died only a few months ago. And as screwed up as it is, we had just moved away on the very same year. Jeez, I didn't fully realize how brutal this must have been for Chloe...

Maybe... that screwed up version of me was right. Maybe there really is no hope. She was just... she was meant to...

I wipe the tears. No one should have to go through that much pain, then die. I refuse to believe that.

My dad's sigh brings me out of my thoughts.

"Can I go to Chloe's?" I ask, "I want to see her..."

"You were just in the hospital Max." My mom says sternly, "You should get some rest at home..." I frown in annoyance. You just don't get it Mom... but I know it's unfair to assume you would- but could you please just-

"Alright." Dad says.

"Alright?" Mom looks to him.

"She can stay at Chloe's... she's been through a lot... besides, I think we should straighten a few things out..." He mutters the last part to Mom. I just find relief in his answer, "Joyce already brought up that Chloe had been pestering her about Max coming over ASAP. So I'm sure they're expecting it anyway." He says.

Yes! Dad, thanks AGAIN.

"Thanks Dad..." I sigh. I can already see Mom frowning through the back of her head at me. Sorry Mom, but this is bigger than just some teenage angst.

...

...

...

..

.

"I want you to promise me you won't horse around too much..." Dad says. Mom rustles through her bag and offers me a pill bottle.

"If you feel another headache coming along, take one of these- and call us right away!" She says sternly, looking into my soul. I smile nervously.

"Sure Mom, love you both!" I say kissing them both on the cheek before quickly climbing out of the car.

"Max! What did I say?" Dad calls through the window as I look back to them.

"Sorry Dad, I'll slow down..." I say as he raises a brow. I walk to the front door of the house, looking over and admiring the lack of blue paint. It's a bittersweet feeling, and I feel the familiar sense of deja-vu as I ring the door bell.

The door opens.

Chloe.


	2. The Cocoon

The door opened, and there she was.

Chloe.

Her face was briefly blank.

"Have fun honey!" My dad calls from the background before I hear the vehicle drive off.

There is only a moment of silence before she moves and catches my attention.

"Come forth, young Max... for we have much to discuss… muahaha..." She says in a poorly done Dracula impersonation. Or was that supposed to be Count von Count? Eh, same thing.

I laugh nervously, knowing she was only trying to hide how she was really feeling. But her firm grip on me was clear to warn me of what is to come.

I never felt so happy, walking into the Price household toward my possible demise that awaited me in my best friend's room. At least I was here, right? Hopefully this goes better than before. And without any awkward interruption from David. ... oh, wait... right, he's not around yet...

"Mom, Max is here! We're going to my chambers!"

But, what did happen before? I told her I was moving... and...

I couldn't really remember much after that...

My family and I just left... and I stayed in contact with her for a bit and then...

I'm drawn out of my thoughts as I feel myself plop down onto Chloe's bed. She closed her door before turning toward me and crossing her arms. Oh man, can we just pretend we're popular cult classic characters with bad accents instead?

"Chloe, I..." I start only for her to scoff.

"You were just gonna jump ship." She says bluntly as I frown.

"I don't-"

"Not only that, but you were going to leave in less than a week—no. You'd already be gone by now, huh? I talked to your dad about it." She says turning her back from me, "I can't believe you..."

"I didn't know! They just dropped it on me too!" I stand, clenching my hands. It's only now I realize how different I am. I'm still only 13 right now... almost 14.

Chloe turns toward me, her eyes had been tearing up, "But when you told me, you seemed like you wanted to leave! Uuugh!" She wipes her eyes, "I thought you were going to be there for me no matter what, remember?"

I recall it, when I spoke to her. Everything had been crashing down on me. The weight of this power, the weight Chloe had on me. I wanted to justify why it was okay for me to go one way or another. William or Chloe. With his name rising into my head, the pressure in my chest resumes. The same one that had consumed me when I thought of pulling the plug on Chloe. When she pleaded me to end her life.

As Chloe starts to cry, feeling betrayed and abandoned, I feel myself crying for her and upset with myself. But not just that, with everything that had built up unto this point. I hadn't noticed, but Chloe began to look more concerned for my tears than her own. She stepped toward me.

"I don't know what to do Chloe. I don't want to leave you- and you're right. We should both be going to Seattle together..." I say, tearing up through my words and whimpering in my younger voice.

Before I can fall to my knees, Chloe takes me into her arms and hugs me.

"So, you don't want to leave me...?" Chloe murmurs quietly into my ear, stroking my hair. She then grunts in realization, "Of course... how could I have doubted you?" She says before making us both sit on her bed. She wipes some tears from my cheek, "I'm... sorry Max. I should have heard your side first... it's just lately I... She trails off.

"No... It's okay... I get it..." I say quietly, watching her face. It was weird, she seemed so different, but so familiar. Why hadn't I noticed before? Way back when this was actually happening... why didn't I notice how hurt and wild her eyes could be at once. Full if nothing but turmoil and conflict. This isn't the same Chloe from when William took that picture...

"Max, I don't... I don't want you to leave..." She admits, "... I really want to be happy for you, I... I mean, I know it's selfish of me not to. One of us should be able to escape this place... it IS our dream after all." She laughs it off trying to seem optimistic.

"But what kind of person would I be if I left my first mate behind?" I say, trying to be light about the situation.

"Hah, well you'd be a pretty good pirate sacrificing your minions for your own benefit." Chloe retorts.

"You know what I mean... jeez, who's being the smartass now?" I say in amusement as Chloe looks to me. She seems caught off guard as I blink, realizing that probably wouldn't have been something I would have said as my 13 year old self.

"You okay Max? I mean, I like the sass but usually you get on my ass about saying... well... ass. And the like." She says with a slight laugh before putting a hand on my shoulder, "Looks like Maximus is starting to break through her goody two shoes shell." She smirks impressed as I glance to the side embarrassed. She takes my hand, "Any who, what are we going to do? I'm all ears."

"... Uuh, going to do...?"

"Yeah! I mean, I don't want you to go. Yooou... don't want to go. So clearly, you ain't goin'. So... what are we going to do?" She says, watching me seriously.

This is nice. Just talking and plotting mischievous things with Chloe... before she became an angry badass. Wait, what am I saying? Chloe was always a badass.

I look down in thought, trying to think of something. Anything... come on! What can 13 year olds even do in this situation...?

"Did you tell them?" She asks, having been trying to contemplate as well.

"Yeah... Dad seemed like he felt bad, and Mom... well, she wants me to go... no two ways about it..." I mutter.

"Moms can be such downers." Chloe sighs. She pauses before looking to me, "Oh...! Wait, I think I know what to do..."

She jumps up as I look after her. Oh jeez, 13 year old Chloe is trying to figure a way to get me out of moving to Seattle by the will of my parents. This probably won't turn out well...

But, this is definitely more time than I gave to her originally... and it won't be the end of my effort.

"What's your idea...?" I ask as she comes back with her piggy bank.

"So according to my savings account I got about..." She peers into the object, "... at least twenty bucks in this sucker. Plenty for a bus ride out of here."

"Wait, a bus...?... You want to...?"

"Run. The both of us. That way, we can be together. No one can control us. It'll be great! What do you think?" She watches me, clearly wanting my approval as I look unconvinced, "I know it's not going to be easy Max, but at least it's better than- whatever this is! I don't have to be stuck here, and you don't have to leave!" Her breath becomes quick, seeming distressed the more she spoke.

I could tell she knew it wouldn't work. She dropped the bank beside her and covered her face. She was shaking slightly. There isn't anything we can do? There's that deja-vu feeling again. This time, I can almost see it just passed Chloe's head from this angle. I was hiding in the closet and looking through the cracks toward Chloe and her stepfather. I felt like I was 13 again...

I snap out of it, putting my hand on Chloe's shoulder. Damn it, I hope that's not going to be a regular thing. Stay focused Max! You're sitting next to your best friend, who needs you to save her now before everything goes to hell!

"We'll think of something Chloe..." I say trying to sound confident through my crazed thoughts. Apparently it was enough, as she looked to me, her eyes slightly puffy from crying before. There was a stand still as she watched me with that thoughtful expression of hers. Was she trying to figure if I was right? Then she smiled only slightly, before hugging me and pulling me down onto her bed.

"Can't let anyone take my Max from me." She says firmly before sighing, "... no homo." She mutters as I laugh a little. I wonder if she really means that...

"You're silly Chloe..."

"But that's why you like me, cause I'm hella silly and everything you aspire to be." Which causes me to chuckle.

"Yes, and the increasing circumference of your head is my favorite part about you."

"Ow. Well, I deserved that one..." She murmurs with a sigh before looking to the ceiling, "You were always better at math than me..."

I giggle as we share a glance before Chloe is the one to look away.

It's quiet again. Sometimes I like the quiet. Like when Chloe and I had broken into the school and had a midnight splish splash. The morning that followed had been perfect. We had laid there, bathed in the sun that crept through the flag over her window. Just... chilling like nothing could go wrong.

I had wanted to live in that moment forever.

But that silence was different from this one. It was similar to when I had been on the cliff with Chloe, bathed in not sun but raging shards of the raining sky. That memory was so vivid each time I recalled it, and the feeling of faint cold stung my cheeks. It was just the two of us as specks at the mercy of nature. But now, we both just stared at the ceiling. At the mercy of fate, or... well, my parent's decision...

"This, in all honesty, sucks balls." Chloe says.

"Do you have to put it like that?" I ask.

The silence continues for a moment until Chloe speaks again.

"Sometimes, I wonder... if it's just me." She says quietly. I prop myself up and look to her as she watches the ceiling.

"What do you mean?"

She closes her eyes, "If maybe I'm just cursed..."

"Don't say that."

"It's either I'm cursed, or I'm just so horrible, things just turn out this way because of it!"

"You're not horrible...!" I say in disbelief, "None of this is your fault..."

"Isn't it though?" She retorts with no basis.

"Chloe..." I mutter, wondering if anything I'll say can help her feel better.

"Sometimes... I cry... and I wish I could just wake up and he'll be there to comfort me. He'd say it was all a joke... and that he never left. Maybe he was just hiding in the garage all this time- or in Mom's closet. That would be so funny..." She says trying to humor it but she only managed a sad chuckle between words. She looks to me defeated, then she rolls on her side toward me, "But he's never coming back... and now, whoever hates me up there... They're trying to take you too..."

I take her hand, wanting to say everything will be okay. That somehow I can change it and make it alright. But, as she watches me, her eyes reflecting how fragile she is... And I decide that in the end- empty promises are the worst thing I can do to her.

"No matter what happens Chloe... I'll find my way back to you. Somehow..." I smile at her sadly. She smiles ever so slightly as well, seeming relieved to hear me say those words.

"I believe you, Max..."

...

...

...

Days pass. I try to visit Chloe as much as I can as the week goes by. But it seems quick and Chloe keeps trying to humor the idea of us running away... and as the days creep closer to my departure, I start to humor it more too.

I keep trying to convince them not to leave. That we should stay. But it doesn't budge either of them, and I know that it's a sad effort. Mom grows more annoyed with it, while Dad can do nothing but reassure me that I'll see her again one day. I'll see Chloe again, almost getting shot by a psychopath and I can in turn re-enact it all over again.

No. Way.

And in between all of this, it seems like a dream, and I still feel out of place. It's not as though I'm not living as myself again, the self that was further in the past. But the Max who was too blind to see how much Chloe was struggling with herself, is no longer here. And each moment, I feel wary as though I'm going to jump forward in time. And whatever awaits me there, where I'm supposed to be, is going to be worse than a city altering tornado or a shattered world full of different realities.

Meanwhile, everything around me triggers some sort of memory, even just words that were said in certain areas or angles. I feel myself captivated by each one, and Chloe has to bring me out of my daze. Hopefully she doesn't think I'm going nuts or my brain is damaged from my previous nose bleed.

But... slowly I'm starting to feel as though I do belong.

Fate, if you're there and can hear me… why, and how?

These weren't just cut off spaces surrounded by white and blistering orange and reds. It seemed like, I was here for good.

I know you like to get me when I least expect it though, Fate. I'll always be on my toes.

You've surprised me too many times for it all to just settle in...

...

..

.

Everything is like the tick of a clock. Subtle but powerful; in the end each second counts. And of all people, I would definitely hope I understood that. And I did. As I looked to the face of my Dad as he dropped me off for what is probably the last time, my eyes show nothing but sadness. He notices, as his mustache bends against his upper lip to emphasize his understanding.

"I'm sorry kiddo." He says in a tone that I have only just become accustom to in this timeline. Regret, guilt, and empathy for my aching heart. He knew it, as the orange morning sun shined against my watering eyes. His brows lowered as he looked down, "Just, try to have a good time Max. You'll see her again, I promise you that."

"… sure, Dad…" He didn't know anything of what was supposed to happen to Chloe. And for some reason, part of me wanted to blame him for that. Why can't you see Dad? Chloe needs me here, no matter what. I can take photos anywhere. I can learn anywhere. But I can't replace Chloe.

As if on cue, the door opens and I hear her call to me.

"Maximus!" She calls to me as I look back to her. She seems happy to see me as I quickly go to her and we share a hug, "Looking dramatically into the horizon without me are you?" She jokes before pulling me into the house, "Come on, Mom's making breakfast and you gotta order up before she makes a run for it." With the last few words she glances to me curiously.

I blink dumbly, catching on. I look to the side. Can we really...?

"Those gears are turning, I like that." Chloe says ruffling my now short hair, "You know, it's still growing on me. But I like this new look of yours."

"Hope it has more time to grow on you…" I mutter.

"Awh shucks Max… don't get all sad on me yet. The day hasn't ended, it's just beginning~!" She rubs my shoulder before heading to the kitchen, "Let me guess, Belgian waffles for the princess?"

I laugh slightly, "Oh, you know me so well sir Knight, what a charmer." Chloe snorts.

"I can't be much of a knight, with locks like these." She throws her hair back in an exaggerated fashion. It may have looked ridiculous to anyone else, but the elegance of her hair shattering the bold light falling through the screen door would have made a great shot… I wish I had my camera.

"So, what do you think?" She says as I blink.

"Huh?"

"Jeez Max, are you sure you've been okay? You're always going to cloudsville on me lately…" She says in a slight sarcastic but worried way.

"Sorry, I was just thinking of taking a picture…"

"Oh yeah! You are really getting into photography, huh? We should get you a camera…" She says in thought and pauses before clearing her throat, "But what I was really getting to is, should I cut my hair? What do you think?"

"Oh!... really?" I muse.

"Yeah, to be honest, having seen you with your hair short has gotten me thinking. I kind of like it. Not sure why I hadn't thought of it before. But I couldn't possibly do it without the approval of the Princess." She smiles at me slyly. I shake my head in amusement.

"Really, no matter what, I think you look great Chloe…" I say.

"Max, save the formalities…"

"Did I hear a Belgian waffle, and bacon with eggs for my favorite two girls?" I hear Joyce as she emerges from the shadow of her daughter from a far. Two delicious plates raised in her grasp as me and Chloe follow our noses.

"Thanks Mom, you're the best!" Chloe goes over to the table as Joyce places the plates on either side.

"Only the best for you two." She smiles gently before heading to the kitchen to grab her bag and keys, "Behave you two, I'll be back later this evening… sorry I can't stick around."

"It's fine Mom, I've gotten used to it." Chloe says with a sigh of sarcasm as I glance between them. Joyce opens her mouth but hesitates before shaking her head.

"I'll make it up to you." She says, "We can go for ice cream later if you girl's want…"

"It's fine Joyce, really…" I mutter, feeling rather uncomfortable in this situation while glancing to Chloe. She seemed so unreadable nowadays. Not that she wasn't before, but she just seemed more unpredictable.

"I'll see you both later." Joyce rushes out before I can see her reaction to my comment. As the door shuts I look to Chloe.

"Your mom is really trying Chloe…" I say softly.

"She shouldn't have to." Chloe retorts while shoving some egg into her mouth. She eats eagerly, avoiding my gaze as I look to my waffle. It looked sadly back to me as I nibbled at it.

Chloe eventually drops her utensils as though victoriously before putting her hands behind her head with a sigh, "Let's run Max."

Instead of reacting in my usual disbelief, I look down. We've both been thinking about it.

"What about your mom?" I ask.

"She'd be better without me anyway." She says. Did she really believe that?

"I don't think that's true…" I say carefully.

"Without Dad, it's been hard on her supporting the two of us and paying off this place. If we go, I'll be one less mouth she has to feed." She states logically. I frown, knowing that could be detrimental than she was acknowledging.

"I don't know Chloe... I mean, part of me really wants to though." I say, knowing that in the end I'll probably give in. But I want Chloe to think about it more...

"Look Max, it's our lives. They think we're just dumb kids, incapable of taking care of ourselves. Well, I say this is the perfect time to prove to them they're wrong." Chloe says boldly. I look to her, finding it rather strange that all of this was coming out of younger Chloe, "I'll keep you safe Max, with my life." She says, taking my hand.

I can't help the blush that comes to my cheeks. Chloe notices as she blinks blankly before hesitantly letting go of my hand. Was she blushing too...?

"I mean, you are my best friend, and I'd expect you to do the same. We'll have to fight for eachother to get through this Max." She says. I nod slightly as she looks to me, "So, you're in? Operation Jump Ship?"

"Operation Jump Ship?" I say a little humorously, "Yeah... I mean... I'm with you Chloe." I say, sounding a little nervous. She smiles and laughs before standing up and going around to hug me.

"Yes!" She kisses my forehead excitedly as I'm left slightly dumbfounded Chloe then takes off to run upstairs, "We better get moving then!" She stops being looking to me, "Too bad we couldn't break into your house and pull some things for you... ah well, we'll figure it out." She resumes going upstairs as I get up and look to the mess on the table.

Well, the least I can do is clean it up before Joyce gets back... Right Max, way to be empathetic. Oh hey uhm Joyce, I'm stealing Chloe from you when you trusted us to stay home and be good for the day. Uh, it's fine we might come back someday, but at least I cleaned the table for you... uuugh.

After washing the dishes I go up stairs to see Chloe shoving random articles of clothing into her backpack while muttering under her breath to herself. I couldn't help but watch her, rummaging around, muttering to herself if we needed this little thing or that. I smiled, as Chloe looked to me.

"You should probably grab some extra chow from the kitchen." She says, tossing me a flat backpack and I look to it then her, "Don't worry, it'll be the last time I try to bring my mom any grief."

I watch her as she resumes her movements before hesitantly leaving her room. Walking down the hall, I feel excited yet fearful. This wasn't going to happen, was it? Would we really get that far? Chloe... you're such an amazing yet overdaring person...

My head throbs as I find the pain to be an unbearably splitting sensation. It's as though something's trying to escape with such velocity, I find myself on the floor. My hand raises, trying to keep it steady as everything is inaudible.

"-ax?!" Chloe comes into view as the high pitched silence nearly masks her mouth as it moves. She looks frantic and concerned. I look to her unsurely before eventually a loud noise forces me back to the reality around me. I'm still in the hall silent, but Chloe isn't there. I stand up, or move to. But I am standing.

I hear her foot steps as she steps out of her room, "Oh!" Chloe noises in surprise, "Uh, Max?" She sounds confused, "Have you just been standing there?" She goes to my side as I look to her.

"Uh... well..." I noise, trying to muster a lie but seeming unable to.

"Are you okay?" She says putting a hand to my shoulder. She watches me.

"I'm... fine." I say looking back. She puts her lips together in a firm line before she shakes her head slightly.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea..."

"What? No, we should definitely do it..." I say, shaking my head slightly, putting my hand to it, "I've just been... stressed out... I guess..."

"... okay... if you say so Max." She says, checking her pocket to see her cell phone then she looks to me.

"Let's grab some stuff from the kitchen and go."


	3. We're Here

I force the water down, and the pill followed suit. I never liked taking pills. No matter what timeline, universe or any situation really.

The bathroom was full of grays and sickly blues. It smelled of things I didn't want to bother putting too much thought into. It would only give them more meaning and a reason to barf.

This is what it is, Max. You're both 13, got 43 dollars between you, unsure of what to do next and straight up winging it. Well, the last part was Chloe's choice of words.

I left the bathroom, as the light of the setting sun hitting the windows and horizon greeted me. It gave me an easy feeling to wash away the gross that was the bathroom. I look over and see Chloe sitting at a booth, waiting for me to return to our table.

Plopping down across from her, she looks to me. Clearly thought had been interrupted, but she smiled nonetheless. Energy and excitement still boasted through her expressions. I don't think I've ever seen Chloe so willing to just... leap. Who am I kidding? She was always full of surprises.

"Have a good time in there?" She says, her voice nearly mirroring the one I had been accustomed to for so long almost perfectly, "I have to say, through my experience, I've never quite reached so much of a low to appreciate the bathroom at Two Whales. Well, never until today. Way to go Gustav's Grill. You are the winner."

I chuckle slightly before looking to our plates. We finished eating a bit ago and my hand went toward my bag. I looked to Chloe, noticing she hadn't quite taken her eyes off me yet, but our exchange of looks told me she knew what I was thinking. And then her eyes swept ever so smoothly to the side, and her expression told me she was up to what you'd expect. No good.

And then it hits me. Of course…! Was I really expecting Chloe to agree to pay for a meal like this? We have no income, and are basically homeless...

"Ooh..." I manage through my lips, seeming incapable of any intellect at that moment. Chloe sends me a look, one I can only manage to decipher as "Stop looking so obvious Maxine".

I shrink. Which probably didn't help my case either, but I couldn't help the instinct. I spared the establishment a quick scan. The employees seemed busy enough. But I could tell one of them was keeping an eye on us. I noticed it from that guy since we got here. Even if it was just peripheral or a quick take, he clearly seemed suspicious.

I want to say her name in just a whisper, and play my usual straight man shtick. But instead, I watch her. She continues to gaze back, almost like a mastermind. Her eyes seeming to counter act that of the employee who was watching us through his edged gaze. Chloe's position wasn't exactly favorable to notice this said employee, yet her movements seemed to be more than a coincidence.

Was she always this pro? Maybe she was just born for this.

Just as the man turned as though to finally confront us, another employee blocks his way. And as they begin to speak, I feel Chloe tap my foot with her own, getting me out of my thoughts. We slink out as discreet as a moment passing.

No one seems to give us a thought, let alone a wink. And only I seem to think I'm the sorest thumb in Arcadia Bay.

After we turn the corner of the street Gustav's Grill was nested, we both seem to let out two different breaths. I give a sigh, while Chloe's was a loud boom.

"Fuck YEAH!" Chloe shouted, throwing her arms upwards in any which way before looking to me, "That was BAWS, Max- oh don't look at me like that. You know that was hella fun." She says putting her arm around my shoulder.

"I know, but..." I pause, wondering to myself and then giggling, "... no, you're right. It was fun."

"Just, fun?"

I roll my eyes, "Whatever Chloe... alotta fun."

"You mean hella."

"Uuh, no."

She laughs. I watch Chloe skip ahead once she releases me from that comforting embrace. She balances carefree on the edge of the sidewalk. God forbid she's scathed by the lava perfectly aligned with either side of the edge. I blink, noticing a car drive by and I can't help but grab her from behind.

"Whoa!" Chloe blurts out glancing back to me as I pull her back. She looks forward, as though expecting something to have been there that I was protecting her from, but nothing immediate is there. Not that I'd give it a chance...

"Erh- sorry. Just, be careful." I murmur awkwardly as she looks to me. She opens her mouth, and I expect her to say anything to make me seem like a dunce. In a joking way, I hope. But those eyes go from confused to warmth I had seen every now and again when I've been with her. She smiles as though knowing and patient, hooking her arm with mine.

"Oh cute little Princess Max, fearing her knight could be consumed by the evil hellish dragon of Arcadia Bay. Fear not my dear, for we have yet to reach the forsaken forest... so this is only the beginning! I may be defeated yet!" She says dramatically as I'm unsure to laugh or feel mocked, "Not gonna lie Princess, I like it when you worry about me." She states smugly as I look to her, "But there's a whole mysterious world ahead of us. It's pretty damn scary... and we'll destroy it all if we have to. Together."

Oh Chloe, no matter what world or time, you've always liked to romanticize everything around us.

"Does that mean I get to be the knight sometimes?" I ask as she immediately snorts and I scoff, "Not cool."

"Come on, like you could be the knight. You're too clumsy." She says as we walk across a park. It seemed really shabby and lonely. I only gave it a moment worth of thought before looking to Chloe.

"Hey- .. well, if I had to, you know... under pressure. I could..." I say awkwardly. Whoa, way to knock em out of the water. Well I guess I could maybe possibly try to attempt giving it a shot at saving you from the dragon if I felt like not tripping over myself and obstacles. Cringe much? No wonder I have rewind powers... so I can make up for all those spilled glasses.

"And that moment of silence we just shared was to look over what you just said and come to an agreement. And the jury decides that... you are forever my Princess." Chloe says.

"Your princess? What happened to no homo?" I ask, amused by her as she turns her head only slightly as though she was going to look to me but hesitates. Her eyes never meet mine as she shrugs and gives her usual breath of who-gives-a-hoot.

"Who cares." She says aloof as she turns only for us to hear a clatter. We both jump slightly, but Chloe is the first to react as she grabs my hand and pulls me to a spot to hide. Her reaction time was always faster than mine. Maybe she really is a better knight than me...

"Damn it Rachel!" A man shouts, clearly at his wit's end. Rachel? Wait ...

There's an awkward silence as everyone seemed to hold their breath in unison. He's an older man, tall, blond, and pink with anger and frustration. He seems out of breath as though he had been on pursuit for a while. He looks around, his angered gaze forming into defeat as he turns and walks off muttering to himself.

I look to the side, seeing Chloe. But not the one I should have seen. Her hair blue, matching her look of melancholy. Rachel Amber. She was her angel. Her words of Rachel had been so deep, so genuine and clear. There was no denying it. Even a skeptic wouldn't stand a chance against her.

Can you believe it? She loved someone, more than you.

Ouch, right where it hurt...

A shadow cast over my eyes before slowly moving passed. It was a hand. I blinked once, then twice and looked to Chloe. Her hair was long and flowing over her shoulders and her eyes still held that wild but at the moment, gentle stare. She raised a brow before frowning.

"Max, if you have an aneurysm on my watch, I'm going to flip some tables."

"Sorry..." I mutter again, as the amount of apologies I mustered every time I spaced out was becoming an abysmal hole of meaningless. I don't know why this is happening, or what I can do about it... but I really wish I could get a break.

Chloe was rightfully not convinced, but her gaze shifted up away from me. She was looking at something, or someone. I hesitated, not wanting to look. I felt as though whatever I was going to see was going to somehow upset me.

"Who are you?" Chloe asked as she tugged me closer as though protectively. I blame her being taller than me. I looked to Chloe from the mid turn I had made as another voice rose. It was soft, but daring. It almost reminded me of Chloe... but somehow seemed sly.

"My name's Rachel... I'm sure you would have guessed from the screaming monolith..." The voice says quietly from behind my gaze. I wanted to look, I had to. And eventually I did. She was almost a spitting image of the Rachel I had seen in the pictures. She just looked a bit younger, but still had a sort of mysterious maturity about her. Despite the elegance of her photos that displayed her wild and flawless form, this was slightly different. Her clothes were a bit dirty, and her hair ruffled and storing a leaf.

As though reading my mind, she seemed to notice the leaf as she took it out with a gentle pinch. It swayed off to the side as she released it. Somehow, it made her look as though she embodied the meaning of graceful, and give you a reason to ignore her imperfections.

"That your dad?" Chloe asked, gesturing to where the man had walked off.

"No." She said smoothly without a skipped beat, before looking to us and our bags, "That's a lot of stuff... where are you running to?" She asked curiously, her eyes peering to me as I couldn't help but be shy. It was her... Rachel. I had only wondered and dreamt of what it would be like to speak with her. This was somehow... intense...

Chloe seemed impressed, "Got all that from back packs?"

"Well, let's just say I've had my experience with similar endeavors." Rachel replied, "What are your names?" She asked, not hiding her curiosity as her eyes kept with Chloe's. They seemed like they were trying to figure each other out with just eye contact. Their presence with one another seemed so strong, so similar. Like two suns trying to see which would falter first. I feel so out of place...

"Chloe." Chloe glances to me as though giving me my cue.

I glanced to the side, muttering my name quietly. Oh god, Rachel's looking at me like I'm an idiot isn't she, "...err, Max..." I mutter louder. Okay, better I guess. But let's just pretend we're not a complete nut job. It's not like she's a zombie. Heck, you've seen Chloe die a dozen times and never acted this weird around her. Just play it cool Max, for once...

"Max and Chloe huh?" She looks between us, as though deciding what role we had in this world before the corner of her lips tugged upward, "You two seem cool. Mind if I tag along?" She says. This seems to raise some flags with me. It couldn't be a good idea, right? It made me uneasy for several reasons. The first being, we just met her. So why would she want to leave with us, two strangers? That's rather suspicious. And also, Chloe and Rachel seem destined to be friends. So I'm not sure why I even doubt this being a good thing.

What's wrong with me...?

"What exactly are you running from?" Chloe asks curiously, distancing herself from me slightly. As she does, I feel like grabbing on to her, but instead I keep my feet firmly in place. I keep feeling like I'm acting like a kid. Oh man, is being here this long making me go back a few years, brain wise? That's confusing.

"I didn't know I had to meet certain criteria." Rachel says with a chuckle as though amused by Chloe as she walks closer. I observe them, expecting Chloe to be snarky. Or give at least an ounce of a smart ass tone.

"Well, it would only make sense if we know more about you. Since, you want to tag along and all." She says, taking the mysterious appearance of Rachel rather well. Maybe I'm being a little over dramatic in the Mad Mind of Max...

"… I'm sure you can piece together at least one thing, since you witnessed that guy being so subtle." She said calmly with a slight wave of her hand, "The grownups just don't get it. They say they care and know better, but they just don't." She says in a factual way, shrugging nonchalantly. She really reminded me of Chloe… it was spooky, "I've been trying to get away, but it's hard… by yourself. Ya know?" She says before looking to us, like we were the last two pieces of her puzzle.

Though I felt she was hoping to use us. I could see that she really meant well. She seemed like someone who probably just didn't have any friends. Or at least, any good friends. I look to Chloe, seeing she has yet to turn to me, but then her eyes glanced to me. Was she looking to me for approval? I was expecting her to just go with it.

I look to Rachel, as she looked to me. She's so cool and so pretty. But she looked at me like she really cared what I thought. This made me feel really good.

"Yeah, you can come with us…" I manage to say. Woo! Way to go! You didn't sound like a complete awkmonster! And you made her smile. More points!

"Well, there you have it. The Pri- .. she's spoken!" Chloe catches herself. I find it odd. Was she embarrassed? Well, maybe it was better not to weird out Rachel… I wonder if she caught that, "I guess we should leave before Frankenstein decides to show up again." Chloe says.

"Sounds like a plan." Rachel laughs slightly, walking beside Chloe and me. She's smiling, clearly feeling good about this. She definitely seemed optimistic, much like Chloe. You know, despite the fact we're three kids who have little to no idea how the world works. I mean, I at least have my experiences retained from my time travel… but I wish I was as high in hopes as them, "So, do you have any idea where you're going from here?"

"Nope, not really." Chloe says bluntly, "We're kind of winging it, to be honest. But we've gotten this far."

"And, how far is that if I may ask?" Rachel asks as Chloe looks to her.

"Well, we live on the other side of town and have been out for a few hours." She says, "Honestly we need to pick up the pace before… someone notices." She says, her voice goes a little quiet at the last part. My thoughts go to Joyce and what she could be, or will be feeling and thinking. I can't recall if Chloe left a note or not. A part of me wished she did, so her mother would at least know someone didn't kidnap us.

"Oh, well… if you need a good place to stay for the night I can hook us up." Rachel says, "I doubt he even noticed I took this." She says slyly, holding up a card. Chloe's eyes go wide, clearly since she's been trying to get Joyce to trust her with one of those. I gulp slightly, as the color of the credit card reflected the very one my parents had given me. The text my mother sent me in the timeline I had saved William flashed through my mind. Apparently I had been quite a spender… and I seemed so snippy and Victoria. She had been my friend there too. Yikes, I should have gotten red flags about that timeline just from that alone…

"No shit! That's flippin' awesome Rachel." Chloe laughs, clearly growing to like Rachel at a rate I didn't think was possible for Chloe. But as I tried to keep up, I found myself stopping to watch them. Chloe is here. Max is here. Rachel is here. She IS here. That carving in the wall of that building in Chloe's paradise seemed like it had been trying to tell me this was possible. And really, my mind was going crazy over this. Oh, maybe a little too crazy.

"Hey are you alright?" Rachel's voice reached my ears. I blinked, with each image passing through my mind being of the two girls. They were laughing and smiling with each other, sometimes in places I couldn't recognize. They were so good together… so happy. I wasn't there.

"Max…!" I hear Chloe alert me, as I look up slightly and see her in front of me. She's close and looks really worried. She had taken my hands at some point, and I hadn't noticed. I can't seem to speak, as she watches me, "Are you okay?" She asks quietly, as the space between us seemed to lock us away from the rest of the world. Was Rachel still there? I felt slight worry.

"Yeah…" I say quietly. There is a silence as Chloe kept staring into my eyes, and I felt rather embarrassed. I looked down and eventually Chloe released one of my hands.

"We should probably find a place to crash... we've been at it for a while." Chloe said, stepping to the side so we both can see Rachel. My gaze met with Rachel's, as she looked rather concerned.

"… Okay." She says before looking away from us, "There's a place nearby we can go." She says. Chloe starts to walk toward Rachel, but looks to me as I realize she still had my hand in hers. I promptly follow after her. This is going to be a regular thing, isn't it?

For some reason, I'm sure this isn't even the worst of it.

Max is here though.

I'm here.


	4. Loose Threads

A/N: :,D Thanks for the reviews gais, it makes me happers.

The room was dimly lit. The moon reflected light off structures from outside, that in turn hit through the glass of the window centered above from where I sat. The air had a slight chill, but not enough to seem too much or too little. While I still felt myself processing the scene before me, I eventually came back into the conversation Chloe and Rachel were having.

It wasn't as though it was a boring conversation. In fact, it was probably the most necessary thing we could be discussing right now. I just can't help it. Looking at Rachel for too long makes me feel more than just awkward. It seemed like only yesterday Chloe and I had dashed passed numerous objects and broken down vehicles to find the spot that matched that picture. Probably one of the worst pictures I had ever seen. That pastey morbid grin plastered on Nathan's face as he laid next to...

"...wow, that's harsh..." Rachel said sympathetically. Chloe looks down slightly, recalling all the hurt and turmoil she had tried to bottle up into the back of her mind.

"In three months... it'll be a year." Chloe said, her voice conflicting between fragile and upset. I put a hand to her shoulder, watching as her hurt blue eyes met mine. Her demeanor seeming more at mercy to whatever could happen next than the Chloe I had reunited with in the first timeline.

Chloe sniffled, trying to recompose herself.

"... I understand why you wanted to get away from it all." Rachel said, glancing between us for a moment, "... since you shared with me, it's only fair I do the same." She said with a breath that made it clear she was trying to find the right way to explain things.

"Sure, shoot." Chloe cued her, seeming to have an easier time ridding herself of her despair the more she talked about it. I'm glad that this time around I'm here with her, comforting her...

"My mom's crazy." Rachel said bluntly, "She's been a nutcase for as long as I can remember... and she hates when I do anything. Probably because my dad ran off when I was young." She stated as her eyes eventually fell from contact with ours, "That guy you saw was one of her attempts to prove to herself she's normal since my dad left her. He's an ass... thinks he can control me and what I do. Words of advice, step fathers- step anythings are bad news. Avoid them like the plague, and don't let them stop you from doing what you love to do..." She explained.

I glance between Chloe and Rachel as Chloe scoffs.

"Like, yeah. There's a reason they're the villains in almost everything, right? Ugh, I can't even imagine..." Chloe trails off, her mind clearly going to the possibility. I already knew what was coming. And now I was starting to realize that Rachel was probably one of the reasons Chloe resented David so much. It was only a hunch...

It wasn't as though I didn't recognize he could be a douche at times. He wasn't exactly very good at expressing his care and affection for Chloe. But clearly this mind-set wasn't exactly going to help what was to come.

"I don't know, your mom could get lonely..." I mutter under my breath. Oh no, why did I say that? Hopefully she didn't hear me. And then Chloe glances to me, her head turns slightly. Her eyes were narrowed as I found myself inwardly biting my lip. Way to go Max, you seem like a total ass now. She didn't need to hear that...

"She only loved my dad. Period. She wouldn't just forget that!" Chloe says clearly annoyed, "I can't believe you'd say that Max..." She stands up and goes to the other side of the room, sitting down on the bed. My eyes follow her, before going to Rachel. She looks away from me slightly, seeming as though she doesn't want to get involved.

How could I be so thoughtless? She doesn't need to think her mom would forget about William! I just wanted to ease her into meeting David... her mom does meet him soon... but-god, I need to rewind and fix this...!

I lift my hand slightly, concentrating my mind into that moment. Go back, go back... ! Everything seems to warp. It's all a dark purple, and fuzzy, but I'm not going back. It's a stand still.

"I..." I murmur, finding myself the only source of noise as everything else was waiting so patiently. I loosen my grip, as time skips and several beats of motion go forward. Chloe is sulking to herself, her shoulders slumped forward as her back is to me. Rachel moves to the window and looks out before eventually her head turns toward Chloe. But it's quick, and then reverses just to play over again and again.

No... !

This isn't right...!

I let out a small cry, and it all stops. I'm back to the second I had started, clenching my chest slightly. But I keep standing despite it all, and look toward Chloe. I'm so aware of my mind racing, my heart beating. I can't mess this up! Everything is too sporadic- more than usual. And it won't allow my control... don't ruin your friendship Max! You can't just fix a bad answer anymore...

"Chloe, I'm.. I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-" I manage as I go toward the bed.

"I don't want to talk to you Max." She says coldly, "Leave me alone."

I pause, as I stare at her for a moment. You can't go back... You can't take it back. You just... have to deal with the consequences, Max. I glance to Rachel, seeing her in front of the window. She eventually looks toward Chloe as I follow her gaze.

I guess, she really just needs some space... from me.

I look away from them. My head is throbbing, but the adrenaline manages to help me get passed it. I go to my back pack and grab my pills. There were still quite a few left... and they do help. I go to the bathroom, and close the door behind me.

Way to go Max. Now you're in the dog house... and you can't just fix it with magic time and space powers.

I couldn't believe how flustered and lost I felt. I've been so used to rewinding and fixing things to my own benefit. Manipulating people's emotions, turning back time just so I can avoid actually learning something. That's the big problem, isn't it? I've just become so... spoiled.

Eventually I find my way out of the bathroom. Chloe and Rachel are sitting together, talking quietly. I look toward them, as their voices seem to go to nothing once I'm present. Rachel looks to me unsure, as Chloe looks pissed, only at the quilt beneath her. Fine, don't look at me Chloe.

Damn it, didn't take long for the teen angst to settle in. If I didn't know what bittersweet meant before, I definitely do now.

...but you know what? It's fine. She had to hear it from someone. Joyce doesn't deserve to be alone. It doesn't change the fact she'll always love William, Chloe. And even though David can be a douche bag, he cared- will care more about Chloe than she even realized it.

I don't deserve this Chloe. I'm just trying to help you...

I frown, finding myself getting more angry just thinking about it. I'll just go for a walk. I put on my shoes and grab my coat before leaving. Not even giving them a second thought. These past few days have been pretty rough. I should take some time to clear my head anyway...

The neighborhood we're in right now isn't too bad. It wasn't too far from where we first met Rachel. It was kind of unsettling, thinking that Rachel's step-father could find her here. Rachel did say she had tried to run away before. I was kind of surprised she wanted to stay somewhere so close to begin with... but she claims she's friends with the manager or something.

I sigh, looking up to the sky, finding the moon in my wake. It's round perfect form shined down on to my face. It's beauty helped put everything behind me. But for only a second do I think I see a second sphere floating beside it. I look down to my hand. So, I can't rewind period? It seems more like I just hiccup forward and back but only slightly. That's not very reassuring... how am I going to handle life-death situations?

This is scary... but... hopefully it's temporary... at least I can still kind of tap into it.

I walk around for a little while, keeping close to the motel. I find myself hiding discreetly every time I hear someone walking around nearby. After getting freaked out a couple times I head back to the room. I lost track of how long it had been.

Rachel and Chloe are in bed. There was only a two bed room available on short notice. I'm surprised Chloe didn't sleep in Rachel's bed, since she hates me right now and all. Great, now what am I gonna do? Is she telling me to sleep on the floor? I'm tempted to see if she made a sign that says 'Don't even think about laying next to me Caulfield'.

I go to my back pack and change into my pajamas, eventually looking back to the bed. With my blanket in hand, I look to the floor. It seems like the only logical place to go right now...

"... Max."

I jump slightly out of my skin, making the quickest breath I've had in a week. I look to Chloe. She was looking to me. I just stare at her dumbfounded as she gestures next to her, clearly having less patience with me than usual as she gestures again. I hesitantly look to the spot next to her before climbing in. My body was sure to keep as far to the edge of the opposite side of Chloe's half as possible.

Chloe's staring at me, that much I can manage through the darkness. I looked away, feeling rather awkward because, well. Drama and junk. I hate it when it's like this. And I hate it even more when I don't know what to expect. Was there something I was supposed to do?

I hear Chloe giggle, trying to be quieter than her usual laugh.

"Seriously Max? Think I'll bite your head off or something...?" She whispers, as I then look to her. She looks amused before she scoots toward me. That only makes me feel a little unsure, but she sighs slightly, "... sorry, I didn't mean to get so heated earlier..." She mutters under her breath, "I didn't really... give you a chance..."

I watch her, conflicted on whether I should feel relieved or reluctant to take her apology. Did Rachel talk her into chilling out? If that was the case, then I don't really want to forgive her. I would rather this just be between us... honestly. I look away from her again, before I feel her take my hand.

"Come on Max. I hate it when we fight..." She says quietly. I already knew she was trying to give me the puppy-dog eyes, " ... don't make me get all mooshy. You know I love you to death..." She says rather nonchalant, "Please, please..."

"Gosh, whatever Chloe." I give in as she pulls me toward her before I can fall off the bed.

"Yay~ Glad that's over with..." She murmurs before letting me go, "I know I can be a pain sometimes... but, I'm really... no, more than grateful... that you're here. I just... have to remind myself that you could be all the way in Seattle right now..." She says softly before looking to me. I couldn't help but watch her, realizing how genuine she was being. I smile and hug her.

"I wouldn't rather be anywhere else."

I can't believe we've been away from home for three days... and we're not in Arcadia Bay anymore. We're in a small city east from there. We had taken a bus.

I left my phone off. I feel so bad for doing this to my parents. So bad for Joyce. I can't help but spare them at least an hour of regret every day. But I was doing this for an important reason... They wouldn't understand.

Meanwhile, Chloe and Rachel are having the time of their lives. I mean, it is a lot of fun... going new places, seeing new people. Rachel even insisted we go on a shopping spree, using the card. It probably wasn't the best idea to give that option to Chloe, who had been dying to completely rethink her wardrobe.

I wasn't surprised she was trying to deck herself out in punk style. And Rachel was right there with her. Much to my suspicion before even meeting her, Rachel was a fashionista. I mean, d'oh. She was a... model, or going to be.

"Come on Max, you don't have to just watch you know." Chloe says after she had tried on her seventh outfit. She was now in a plaid button up shirt over a white tank top and some loose fitted black jeans with belts running along each side of her legs. Chloe really likes the dangley belts look...

"Uuh, I'm okay with my clothes. You don't need to get me anything." I say. Jeez, I must seem like such a stick in the mud. But I feel like all of this is just... not right. Besides, I'm not lying. I think I have a pretty good taste in clothes. Despite what the critics say...

"Really, Max? If I see that pink sweater with the koala on it again, I'm going to have to take some scissors and make it my personal project to transform it into a gem. And I really don't think either of us want that." Chloe offers her hand to me as I hesitantly take it and she helps me up from the chair I had been sitting on.

Chloe used to like that sweater...

"But Chloe... I don't..." I mutter as she watches me expectantly.

"Come on, just a couple of things, please? I think you'd really have a blast if you tried something on..."

"I got some things for you Max." I turn and look toward Rachel who had a mischievous but excited look on her face, "Come on, we'll surprise Chloe~" She says, waving for me to approach.

"Awh yeah, shock me Caulfield!" Chloe ushers me toward Rachel as I feel more like a doll than I ever have with all this manhandling. It's rather frightening.

I'm in a dressing room with Rachel Amber. This is surreal. I look to her as she's finding some things in her pile of clothes.

"You know what? You seem like a vintage tomboy to me." She states, looking at me, "What do you think? Vintage tomboy with a hint of punk just to add some points with Chloe?" She smirks at me. I blink dumbly before blushing slightly. Whoa whoa, what was she insinuating?

"Uuuh... it's whatever..." I say, impressing Einstein himself with my impeccable intellect and reasoning. Jeez, I've hardly said a paragraph to Rachel since I've met her.

"Oh, no need to be shy... she can't hear us in here..." She says. I mean, she was right. This place definitely had enough money to make this dressing room almost as impenetrable as a bomb shelter.

"I don't really know what you mean..."

"You're cute." Rachel says before holding up an outfit, "Try this on." She says as I look to it. It didn't seem like anything special. Just a coat with a blouse and some shorts and leggings. I guess I've never really thought too much into fashion... as long as I'm comfortable, what does it matter...? At least my socks match. Okay, maybe I don't have fashion taste...

I eventually put on the clothes, realizing Rachel didn't intend on leaving the room until then. She looks me over, as though trying to find something.

"If we got you a pair of clogs, you would look so cute... Or maybe you'd prefer a tie? Then we'll have to rethink your shoes."

Oh jeez, what have I gotten myself into...?

I look at myself in the mirror. I look... good. Watch out runway, Max Caulfield's on her way to a modeling career... ha, no. What am I kidding? I don't have a face for that... Right in the nards of my self esteem.

Rachel is beaming at me from behind, which I notice in the background of my reflection. I glance to her, as she watches me expectantly. We went with the clogs. And while I like the look and all, I kind of don't like sticking out too much. Crap, should I tell Rachel...?

"You look so great Max! Chloe's gonna totally fawn over you." She says, happy with her work.

"Rachel, we're not really... a thing or anything..."

"I'm not really a fan of labels..." Rachel states as she fixes my collar.

There's a knock on the door.

"Yo, you guys okay in there? I can break down the door if you need me to... just uh, don't say anything. And I'll get right on it." Chloe says faintly through the door.

"Oh be patient!" Rachel calls back before looking to me, "Alright, time to show her your stuff~"

Jeez, this is so embarrassing...

I stand there, trying not to look too much like a coat rack. Chloe's watching me. Oh god this is weird. Why am I so nervous? Chloe approaches me, and looks me over. She then gives the slightest smile, and said a lot quieter than I expected, "You look... hot."

Her hair is blue and her cheeks slightly flushed. I look to her surprised as she smiles warmly.

"Been holding out on me Max?" She takes my hand before pulling me close, "I didn't know you were such a trendsetter. Is there more your hiding from me in that closet of yours?" She chuckles slightly, "Sorry, couldn't help myself..." She trails off.

I look at Chloe oddly. She's a woman. Not young 14 year old Chloe, not the angry rebellious 19 year old. We're not in the store anymore. We're in a room I hadn't seen before, plastered with portraits and posters. My gaze was more captivated by Chloe. Her hair was still blue, still short. But there was something different about her.

She seemed happy... and comfortable.

Noticing my stare Chloe watches me curiously, "What?" "What's-wr-" She fades into that orange, that damned orange and white, But now I see younger Chloe in front of me. Her smile slowly fell from her expression. Her brows raise, and she's struck with slight horror as she quickly steps toward me.

She touches my face, and there's blood. She says something, but I'm not sure what. It's that ringing sound again. But voices find their way into my head. Things I recognized, things I didn't. They were all Chloe, speaking to me. Some were reversed, but I recognized a lot of them from the cliff.

"-11!" Chloe says toward Rachel. Rachel hesitates before looking to the door then to Chloe.

"We can't call someone. If we do, they'll catch us." Rachel says quietly, looking sternly to Chloe and myself. I was starting to come back to. It wasn't as bad as last time.

"What the hell are you saying?" Chloe said sharply toward Rachel, "She could be dying-!"

"No, Chloe..." I mutter quietly, "She's... she's right..." I look down, catching some blood before it can hit my blouse. Chloe looks to me, shaking her head .

"No, Max. I knew this was a bad idea from the start. You're in no shape to be doing this." She says, internally beating herself up. I shake my head. You really think this is your fault Chloe? We both wanted this. Stop being so stubborn.

"Come on." Rachel gives me a handkerchief. She carries around one of these? I wipe the blood from my nose, trying my best to ignore my headache. I should have taken a pill before we left...

Chloe's watching me, looking as though she's on edge like I'd shatter into a million pieces any second. Oh Chloe...

I managed to clean up enough to not look like a complete zombie. Rachel bought a whole load of apparel. I don't know if she kept the outfit I tried on, but I didn't really care. I just really, really needed to lay down.

Chloe wouldn't leave my side. She was there all the way until I could finally hit the bed. Oh how glorious it felt when my body smashed into the soft surface. It probably would have been better if it was my own bed... or Chloe's. But it was definitely an improvement from standing and walking around half there.

"If you need anything, let me know..." Chloe says as I glance to her.

"Yeah..."

Everything is dark and fades into a warm brown. Lighter colors beak into the warm brown as I hear her. She's grunting angrily as she rips pieces of paper. With each shred, she's feeling a little further gone.

"Why did he leave me? Why doesn't she call me? My mom just married a fucking douche!" Her words speak onto the pages of her journal, "My life is a fucking hell. I just want to die. Just let me die... I'll be right there with you... but with you be there waiting, Dad?"

"Chloe, you know he wouldn't want that. Besides, there's too much life has to offer." Rachel smiles as Chloe looks to her skeptically.

"So far life's only gold has been the ability to wake and bake. And even then step-shit's on me with his paranoid ass." Chloe says.

Rachel takes her hand, "I know, you live in a shit hole. I think everyone in Arcadia Bay relates to that. So, how about we get the fuck out of here?"

"Serious Rache? You fucking read my mind!" Chloe is ecstatic.

"I fucking loved her!" Chloe cries as I watch her from a far. Everything is dark, and a spot light shined on Chloe and Rachel's grave. Chloe then stood and looked toward me, "You have to do something Max! Turn back time! Save her from that prick!"

Jefferson chuckles as Chloe is gone.

"You couldn't even save me. How do you expect to save Chloe?"

I opened my eyes, only to flinch as light found it's way through the window onto my face.

Another terrible dream. I was losing count on how many I've had since I beginning. It was becoming a norm for me...

I hear Rachel and Chloe's laughs in the background. Putting in a bit of effort, I sat up and looked toward them. They were putting on clothes and... Chloe's hair, it was cut.

Rachel notices me awake as she prods Chloe slightly and gestures. Chloe looks and smiles.

"Max! Are you feeling okay?" She asks, going to me. I stare at her as she realizes what I may be thinking, "Oh, you like? Rachel said she could cut hair so I just went with it..." She laughs nervously, seeming the most shy I could possibly expect her to be, "Don't I look dope?"

"Dope? Heh, well I like it... it suits you. You look ready to raid a mosh pit for sure." I say with a smile as Chloe grinned. She modeled her new look, as I found myself thinking that Joyce would enjoy seeing her daughter express herself. Oh, there's the guilt again...

"Glad you like it Max~" Rachel says as she picks up her purse, "I'm gonna go run an errand. I'll be back."

Chloe turns as we both look to Rachel, "Uh, you sure you want to go alone?"

"I'll be fine. Don't have too much fun while I'm gone..~"

The door shuts behind her as I look toward Chloe. Chloe stares at the door before eventually looking to me. She sits down and sighs.

"Can you believe how far we've gotten? Not gonna lie, I thought we'd get busted before the end of the first day." Chloe laughs sheepishly.

"Do you regret leaving...?" I ask softly.

There's a long silence before Chloe falls back on her bed. She stares at the ceiling, as I go from beneath the covers and flop down beside her. She sighs before smacking a hand to her forehead.

"Honestly, I feel like shit!" She proclaims before groaning. She turns toward me before sitting up, "I miss my mom." She says pathetically, "... no, we can't go back! Like? Who am I kidding? She'll flay me alive." Chloe was clearly having an internal struggle, "I'm too young to die, Max. And... and we can't let them take you!"

"I know... I get it..." I let off a laugh to add to the pathetic pile. So Chloe did feel like this was kind of a horrible idea...

"What are we doing Max? We don't have jobs- who would hire us? I mean, aside from some shady place full of creeps?" She sighs, "I know we're probably dumb for doing this, but I definitely don't regret it."

I look down slightly, "This is pretty crazy Chloe..." I trail off. I felt like... telling her. Again. About... well, my power. But, it wasn't exactly working right now. So maybe it should wait...

"Maybe I should call my mom... just to let her know we're okay..." She mutters, "Oh! I know, I'll call her during her working hours and leave a message."

"You don't want to just... talk to her?"

"Hell no. She'll probably blow up on me without without giving me a chance to explain myself..." She pulls out her phone and sighs, "... alright, here goes. ... damn Mom! That's a lot of fucking texts!"

"Yeah Chloe, she's worried about you..."

"I know, jeez. I already feel like crap, I don't need hella judgement from Madam Maxi-Pad. Besides, you got parents too slick."

"Gee, thanks. Way to come in swinging..."

"Hey, I'm just sayin'..."

Here we are, being phone zombies. Every button takes me at least a minute to press. I'm afraid to see how much my phone's blown up since we left. Yeah... there it is... about 50 texts between Mom and Dad. God you're such an ass-hat Max.

"What's the damage?"

"... eeh..."

"Let me guess... 100?"

"... no. 50..."

"Ooh..."

"... and a crap load of missed calls..."

"Bet you a donut it'll add up to 100."

"Come on Chloe, be serious. Are you going to call her?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Chloe brushes me off, though I could see her hesitating on pressing the call button. She presses it eventually, before quickly muttering under her breath as it rang, "Oh, well me and Max are fine, hanging at a motel using a credit card a friend we picked off the street offered for our convenience and-" The phone stops ringing, as Chloe holds her breath. Someone answered.

"Hello?" But it wasn't Joyce. It was a man... wait, I know that voice...

"... who are you?" Chloe asked caught off guard. I flinch. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything.

"... is this Chloe?" It was David. Chloe is quiet, "Your mother is sick with worry about you." He said rather accussingly, but his tone changed to concern, "Now, tell me. Are you alright?"

"Who the fuck? I want to talk to my mom." Chloe said angrily. I grimace, this isn't the sort of introduction I was hoping for them.

"Excuse me? ... She isn't here right now. Chloe, I need to know where you are. Is Maxine with you? Are you safe?"

"Look Pal, I don't know who you are. But you better get the hell out of my house! And her name is Max!" Chloe hangs up. She stares at the phone before looking to me, "There's a random guy in my house! Where's my mom? Why is there a guy in my house? What the fuck?"

"Erh- Chloe. Maybe... he's a police officer..."

"He better hope he's a police officer. He better not mess with my mom or-" She pauses before grunting, " ... Max, we have to go back."

"What?" This catches me off guard. Chloe looks to me, her anger melting away as I watch her.

"... I wanted to be strong for you. But... I'm fucking terrified... I can't take care of you, let alone myself. And- now I feel like I need to go hella whoop ass on whoever the fuck was in my house." She hides her face into her hands, "I'm so sorry..."

I hug her, "Chloe, don't be. I... feel the same way... this, got pretty crazy..." She hugs me back.

"Max, everything is so screwed up..."

"I know it is..."

"God, I know Rachel isn't going to like this. We had this big conversation while you were sleeping on why we couldn't call 911 when your brain fucking exploded." Chloe face palms, "She's really serious about this..." I look to the side.

"... maybe she'll understand."

"I don't know. I mean, she's pretty bad ass. I bet she thinks we can take on the world." Chloe says. They sure have bonded a lot without me...

"I don't doubt we can. But we should probably be more prepared next time..."

"... yeah, you're right. Guess we gotta break the news to her..."


	5. Just a Second

It was decided. We were going to head back home, and reap what we'd sewn.

The futher we were getting from Arcadia Bay, the more I realized this had been the wrong approach. At least, technically. But, I knew that stepping a little further into the dangerous world with Chloe, would only make her trust me more. And maybe she won't be as angry if we have to reunite... So even if I did happen to have to go to Seattle again... at least, she knew I had tried.

We had been lounging in our room for a couple hours. Luckily, we had free movies here, so we ended up watching Blade Runner. Nothing else was as interesting, not that just anything could beat Blade Runner for us. I looked to the clock on my phone, noticing that it was also low on power. I sighed, as I couldn't help but grow more worried for Rachel. She sure was taking her time. I look toward Chloe, who was messing with something. She noticed me looking toward her and sort of cupped her hands together.

"Rachel's been gone a while..." She says, as though our minds are in sync. I nod slightly before going to my pack and grabbing my phone charger. This was a bad time to have a phone on low battery. After hooking it up to it's fuel cord I look to Chloe who was getting up and putting on her shoes, "I'm gonna go have a look."

"Do you even know where she went?" I asked with uncertainty. It only added to my paranoia as Chloe glanced to me before humming to herself.

"Maybe she went to get some smokes." Chloe explains before stepping to the door and looking to me, "Uh, you think you'll be okay?"

"Heck no." I state, as I was already slipping on my shoes. I look up to Chloe, noticing her grimace as she sighs.

"Max, I don't wanna be Debs McDowner, but you should probably hang tight in here." She says sternly, raising her brows at me.

"No way. I'm not letting you go out by yourself." I say stepping toward her before she puts her hands on my shoulders.

"Really Max, I'd feel loads better if you were in our bed, recovering. I don't want you to have another blow out. Please, I'm serious." She says, staring into my eyes with determination. I frown stubbornly. We were both staring at eachother for who knew how long, as Chloe seemed a bit caught off guard with my persistance. Her posture seemed to change from it's impenetrable stance to one more meek and defeated, "Damn it Max, one of these days you're going to give in to me."

"Sorry but, not today Debbie." I smile to her slightly as she looked away from me. She opened the door allowing me to go through. It was already dark, and the sky and atmosphere were filled with cold colors. I didn't have a very good feeling about this, but I followed Chloe. She was growing taller at a rate that made me envious.

"There's a little store down a few blocks. Rache probably went there. She mentioned she needed more cigs. So that's my theory." Chloe said softly toward me as I looked around. It was pretty quiet, besides the average car that went by every now and then. It ended up being further than I had realized. But something wasn't right. Why would it take her so long to return back to the motel? It wasn't THAT far.

I hear something. Like a hoove against concrete and I follow the noise. Looking to the right, and then down a shadowed road that lead toward a neighborhood. Nothing seemed out of place. The shadows of the over hanging trees and street lights were nearly symmetrical. But then I see it. The faintest lightness in color. It was a peach purse. Rachel's.

I stray from Chloe as she eventually stops to look toward me, "Max?" She asks, watching me as I pick up the bag. I look toward her, showing it, ".. oh shit, that's Rachel's!" She blurts out before she glances around. I look to, "Fuck, fuck, this looks bad..." Chloe murmurs toward me.

There's a silence between us, as we scan the perimeter. I look to Chloe, who seems in thought before she sharply looks to me.

"Max, you got your phone on you?"

"No, it was dying so I left it in the room..." I say hesitantly before she sighs.

"Fuck... mine was dying to." She grunts in irritation.

"Let's go to the store. Maybe someone saw her leave with someone." I say, trying to think of anything that could help us find her.

"It seems more likely some douche tried to snatch her here." Chloe says, pointing to the spot her purse had been. I guess that did make more sense. Chloe looks down the road, before taking my hand and leading me down the shadows of the street, "I bet the asshole probably lives around here."

"Chloe, this is really scary. I don't think we should be trying to find them..." I say unsurely. Chloe looks to me.

"We can't just leave Rachel." Damn it, Chloe. If chasing down Jefferson didn't work for the better, doing this definitely won't. We don't even have a gun this time, "You don't have to follow. In fact, it's probably better you go back to the motel." Chloe states before turning and walking.

Chloe's alway been too courageous...

But I'm still not letting you off that easy. Even if this is potentially life threatening. Oh please, if I need you rewind powers, work...

I followed after Chloe. There's nothing good about doing this. But I can't let her get into trouble by herself. Chloe kneels down and picks up something as I peer over her shoulder. It was a bracelet.

"This is Rachel's." She claims, before looking to the lawn it had been beside. She moves toward the house that stood infront of us, as I grab her arm.

"Chloe, we have to be smart about this..." I say as she comes to a stop. She looks to me, as though reluctant to listen. Her brows are furrowed and her jaw forward slightly, but she takes a breath to calm herself.

We approach the house. It's quiet and eerie, faintly lit up by the moon. But there's a thump and some steps. We spare eachother a glance as we kneel beneath a window. Chloe is closer to it, as she lifts her body up from her crouched position.

"Whoa... Max...!" She says a little louder than I would have hoped. I grab her arm as she gets down to my level, "I see her Max..." She says, having a look of surprise and anxiety, "She's knocked out... Max, what the hell is going on?"

"I... I don't know..." I murmur. Oh jeez, please don't freak out Max. We have to stay calm, otherwise, Chloe will double flip! I look to her, as she was still looking for some sort of solution to find it's way out of my mouth, "Come on..." I try to lead her around the house as we hear more foot steps.

"What are we going to do?" I heard a woman say. I look to the side. Alright Max, you're this far. Don't look any more lost than you have already. We have to make it seem like we got a plan so Chloe doesn't do anything that will get us caught.

"We should just bop the bitch! Aaagh! My fucking eyes...! She's gonna pay!" A man seemed to be in agony. I hold my breath, feeling my self stiffen. I looked around the corner, seeing someone displaced from their enviroment. Nathan paced back and forth, speaking to himself. The door opened to the girl's bathroom, and there she was- clearly with a goal in mind.

A crash. I hear it. I look back. Chloe stood infront of the window, as it was broken.

"Rachel!" She shouts. I stumble to my feet, rather shocked with the sudden change of pace. Still trying to comprehend what just happened, Chloe leans in through the window. She curses under her breath as she thoughtlessly grazed her hand against some glass that kept to it's pane.

"What the fuck?" I heard a voice as I quickly get to Chloe.

"Chloe!" I stressed, grabbing her shoulders and trying to pull her back. She resists me.

"Wake up Rachel!" She shouts as I notice Rachel stirr slightly from her unconscious state. The door swings open, revealing a man and a woman. The man's eyes are red and inflamed but he still manages to go infront of the woman and reach for something. I tense as though I already knew.

"Oh shit-" Chloe is speechless as a gun is pointed toward us. I watch carefully, finding myself on verge of a panic attack but also ready to try anything. This wasn't the first time I had seen a gun, and probably wouldn't be the last. But I couldn't let this be the last moment for either of us. Or Rachel.

"These your friends, huh?" The man laughed while wiping his nose, seeming on edge and clearly unstable. He gestures the weapon toward Rachel, who looked to him. She seemed rather bruised but was quicker to come to her senses than I had been.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rachel muttered, as the gun was pointed toward her.

"This is great actually, Bet. Three of em, cute ones too." The man spouted out as the woman looked to us carefully.

"Alright, we don't have to scare these kids. We just need to calm down. It ain't a big deal, just some miscommunication and broken glass. Why don't you two come inside and we'll call your parents and get this straightened out?" The woman offers to us, shooting the man a look. He lowers the gun as Rachel shakes her head.

"They're fucking weirdos! Don't trust them!" Rachel warns us as the man twitches and cocks his gun. He points it toward Rachel before looking to us.

"Get in here!" He demands as me and Chloe freeze, "Or your little girl friend's gonna get it." He says. He was clearly on something. This was looking bad.

"Max... get out of here..." Chloe whispers through the corner of her mouth. I glance to her.

"Hey, don't be mumblin' between you two!" The man demands as the woman approaches us.

"Come on girls, this doesn't have to be difficult." The woman states, looking a bit grimey up close. She opens the window and offers a hand to Chloe. Chloe is hesitant before slowly taking her hand, "Thatta girl..."

This couldn't be happening. Chloe glances to me. As though expecting me to have been further away. But I refused to move, by choice and by state of mind. This is...

"Come on, you too." The woman says reaching out to grab me. Before her hand could reach, it paused and withdrew. Chloe had drawn back her free arm and hit her in the face with a clenched fist, "Aw- fuck!" The woman shouted as she let go of Chloe. I grabbed her arm as there was a loud bang.

Bang.

Everything came to a stand still as I was nothing but tense. And it was just there. We were just there. But I could see remnants of something I wish I hadn't. A light sparked from the gun the man held. The nose of his gun pointing toward Rachel. He was so out of it, could he even comprehend what he had done?

No, Rachel...!

Fuck you! Whoever put us here! Whoever made it so Rachel would be stuck in this situation, damn you to fucking hell!

I clenched on to it. To Chloe, and this point in time. No matter what, I won't let this happen. I refuse to. You know I'm stubborn as hell Fate. Things haven't changed, even if we did go back this far. Everything was like an echo, my existence seeming to only go on in this second as I held on to it tightly.

Go back, go back! It would hiccup over and over, as I felt my own body relive that same hitched breath. Chloe tensed with the noise of the bang. And the bang kept reminding me of what was to come. What wanted to come. My eyes were planted on Rachel as she winced and a blur of colors erupted between her and the gun.

No... no !

Something is happening. Not just the same migraine, though that was present to. Not just the same second as I noticed the difference. Beside me, something wasn't quite right. Everything was echoing, everything was the same second. But as I held onto Chloe, she was becoming less of a blur and more real. Chloe? What's going on? With each moment, I knew that it was only a reality to me. But to everyone else, it was surely just nothing. It was the same thing, the same second. The same breath over and over.

Chloe. I thought. I wanted to see her. I wanted to look, and eventually I was finding myself more able. Eventually there was a rush, and a new breath entered my lungs. But I felt something trinkle down from my nostrils, and knew what to expect. I look up though, toward Chloe. It shatters. The blue that seemed to trace her into my reality. And I see her, she moves. She's no longer another entity of the still second that remained around us.

She gasps. She's breathing. She's real. And she's here.

With me.

"Rachel-!" Chloe shouts. She looks confused, as I marvel at her from a far. No, I'm not that far. I'm beside her, but she still seemed so unreal to me, "Wh-what the fuck?" Chloe says, looking around only to sharply turn to me, "MAX-! Max... Max? What the fuck?" She's clearly at a loss, "What's happening? Whyyy... you're bleeding-!" She comments.

"...Chloe..." I mutter, feeling that any movement only made things worse in the brain pain department for me. Chloe stares at me. Her eyes wide, her mouth slightly agape. Her head moves around to scan the scene. The man holding the gun to Rachel's head. The woman clenching her face in pain.

"Max, you're doing this?" Chloe says in disbelief, "Wait... I know this." She pauses before putting a hand to her head, "What? Max did you tell me this before?" Oh no, whatever is going on- I don't want this to effect her to-

I let out a grunt and a cry. Chloe looks to me, but I try to concentrate on Rachel. I couldn't let her die. Not again. And definitely not this early.

"I'll-tell you later..." I manage as Chloe was speaking to me, but only few of her words reach me. It's fine Chloe. It's not like you'll remember any of this.

And it moves. Everything moves. We're going back. We're going back. We're actually, going back. It was a jagged start, but eventually everything was becoming fluid. Until, there's a loud noise. It's sharp, and powerful. And-

"Damn it Rachel!"

I hear the same line. W-we went back? The man, that day- Rachel's here- I let out a painful cry as I fall to my knees. It feels like someone's pushing needles through my head. It's unbearable. Everything's a blurr, everything's a fuzz. Nothing makes sense.

"What're you looking at?!" I hear her. Chloe. She's glaring at the man. Rachel's step dad. I feel... so weak. I lean against Chloe, not having realized her arms were around me for support.

"Max- you're a fucking time machine..." She mutters as a faint sound, one only we can hear. I look to her. Her hair was long. She... remembered? I can't believe it. But, I'm out of it. I can hardly think. It's... probably better that way...

I close my eyes. It felt good. Everything was blocked out. The pain. The light. The confusion and stress. It was nice. Eventually, I had to open them though. Right?

I look forward. Great, class isn't over yet. Yadda yadda, Jefferson. You're a murderer, being subtley cryptic about the Dark Room. Your eyes are like bugs, everytime I see them I feel like they're crawling over me. Were you always fantasizing about me in class? No wonder you liked to single me out.

I stood up and walk toward the door. Jefferson quiets down, rather caught off guard. He's talking to me, but I don't really give a shit. I walk out of the class, seeing little to no one as the bell didn't ring yet. People were still in class.

I look up and down the hall ways. Great, David's being the world's most patient hall monitor. It's fine. I can just, freeze time and all. David's still and I walk by. No biggie. I let it play out again. Oh time, I couldn't think of a better power to control.

I look toward the entrance to the school, and see it skid in. Chloe's truck, giving little to no fucks about the lines of a parking space. Way to let 'em know you don't give a damn, Chlo. I walk through the doors and head that way. Chloe gets out of the truck, muttering some things under her breath before slamming the large door behind her.

"Hey Chloe." Chloe jumps slightly then looks toward me. She's taken aback, as I smile at her. She blinks dumbly, more than I'd ever expect possible for her.

"Uh- yo, Max? What's up? Shouldn't you like, be in class?" She stammers as I shrug.

"I'm realizing that the Blackwell Photography class is more overrated than Victoria's cashmere sweater."

"Victoria's a twat." Chloe states quickly as she glances up to the school before looking to me, "Oh, by the way. Nice to see you after 5 years. Couldn't bother to give me a text? A call? Maybe any sign you gave a fuck?"

"I feel like an ass Chloe..."

"You should." She says, staring at me firmly. I stare back and open my mouth but the bell rings, "Anyway, I got some things I need to take care of. Catch you later Maxi-Pad." Chloe tries to brush me off, but I put a hand to her arm. She stops and looks to me, "This can wait Max."

I lean toward her, and she freezes as I get rather close.

I smirk as her brows furrow.

"Don't make me wait too long."

Another dream.

I slowly open my eyes.

That hospital smell again.

"Maxine... you're awake..." My mother said as I look to her. She's relieved as she takes my hand gently, "What were you thinking, Max?" She says as her relief melts away.

"What do you mean...?" I manage through my sore being.

"I know what you and Chloe were doing Maxine. You can't hide it from me. Chloe already fessed up to it... well she said you were going camping but- you have to do better than that Max."She says sternly as Dad stepped into my line of sight.

".. We're not blaming you Max..." Dad says, looking to Mom who shared the gaze, "... things were just, moving too fast. We understand."

"But never, should you have thought it was right to try and run away..." My mom scoffs as I look to the side.

There's a silence, as my head felt numb. I felt too calm, too out of it. It was probably better that way though. If my senses were back, I knew I'd be crying. They wanted to take me from Chloe, despite everything I've gone through. I was lost in this huge maze that wiggled the goal in my face constantly before pulling it roughly away.

"... you're not going to Seattle." I slowly looked over my shoulder toward my parents. They both looked disappointed, but my dad managed a slight smile. He knew what I wanted to hear.

"Really...?" I felt my groggy mind trying to reach for happiness as it was doing a fairly good job.

"... the doctor thinks that the stress of leaving has been too hard on you... and it would be better if you didn't travel." Dad said, sniffling slightly as he looks to the side, "We talked to Joyce, and she agreed you could stay with her." What? Really? Wait... where were they going?

"What about you?" I ask softly.

"We're already transferred to Seattle. We have to go, or we'll lose our jobs, Sweetie... We'll be trying to arrange something after our contract period..." Dad glances to Mom who's already in tears. He rubs her shoulder before looking to me, "We'll be able to see you during the holidays..."

I look between them. So, your parents are going to run off to Seattle without you. Fuck Seattle, I could care less about it. But... my parents... They were really just going to leave without me? Why are you moping Max? This is what you wanted! You can stay in Arcadia Bay with Chloe now...

I still cried.


End file.
